That Which Cannot Be Fixed
by Paura Nightshade
Summary: Betrayal and abandonment does not merit any kindness. In a world were the Mist has failed, Percy goes through endless obstacles to find redemption. Inflicted with a terminal illness Percy must find peace or be forever haunted by his mistakes and Failures.
1. Suffering

**Hi Nightshade with a new story.**

**THIS IS THE ONLY PJO FANFIC THAT DOES NOT TIE IN WITH THE OTHER ONES!**

**Now on to the story:**

That Which Cannot Be Fixed

Chapter 1: Suffering

Percy-

Don't you ever wish you could turn back the clock? Apologize for pissing someone off who coincidentally happens to be the person you care about the most? Make amends to your family even if they're gods?

Go back in time and stop the brutal killing of your mortal family? Mom? Paul? Arianna? To have been able to have done something other than being forced to watch as they were murdered before you as you sat powerless as the light faded from their eyes? To get revenge on the killers while still being the noble hero?

Sometimes I wish I could do that. I wish I could of earned a break and get the happy ending. I wish I could have stopped myself before I became a revenge consumed psychotic sociopath. I kill people. I kill them to find that high that comes from it. It's like a rush of bliss.

I live on the streets of New York now. The Mist has faded. People went back to worshiping the gods and glorifying the demigods. It's harder to hide who I am, or more correctly what I am. Monsters are terrified of me now.

You would ask many questions.

How did this happen?

Who did this to you?

Why did they do it?

What about Camp Half-Blood?

Wise Girl?

Death Breath?

Pinecone Face?

Poseidon? Dad?

What about everyone else you care about?

Why did you leave?

I would like to answer that but even I can barely remember. My mind is shattered. I hear voices and see dead people. Sometimes I can tell when someone is going to die. I'm not insane, but sometimes the whispering won't go away. It hurts. It's painful and sometimes I want to die but I can't. I've tried to commit suicide before but my terminal affliction stops me. I don't much time before I kick the can. A year at most is what I got.

People say that if something is broken just go and fix it. I guess I'm to broken to be fixed. Wise girl is right.

There are just somethings that cannot be fixed, but one can hope, right?

**This is awesome. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will be starting chapter 8 of Primordial soon. Also, It's high time I updated one of my other PJO fanfics**

**Until then See yah!**

**Nightshade**

**PS: I don't own PJO or HOO**

**Also some feed back would be nice**

***cough, cough review***


	2. Despair

That Which Cannot Be Fixed

Chapter 2: Despair

Percy-

I wander New York in a pain filled haze. The pain has become a constant companion but I don't mind. The dark alleys of New York comfort me and embrace me with their foul smelling shadows. Hazily I wonder what has become of my once called friends. Monster avoid me because my once delicious demigod smell now reeks of rotting decay and death. Humans view me as a stupid homeless kid. I gaze up at the sky wondering if my hellish existence will continue undisturbed. I hear shouting and banging coming from the alleyway I live in.

Evidently not.

My keen sense of smell tells me that there is a monster and a demigod fighting. No doubt the mortals will cheer when the demigod defeats the monster. An insane thought pops into my head and I grin manically. Time to send a shocking revelation to the world.

I step out of the shadows to see a stunned demigod watch his opponent flee. He turns around and stares at me. I know what he sees. Black horns sprouting out of inky black hair that appears to leak shadows. Pale translucent blue tinged skin that looks like flawless porcelain. Mismatched eyes, one glows cold reptilian yellow, and the other is a fiery icy green. The humans have gone silent. The demigod takes a step back when I smile widely displaying my gleaming white fangs. Then his eyes narrowed and he took a step forward.

"Monster or are you something else?"

I gave him an amused smile and said, "Cursssssed, Half-breed, I am Cursssssed."

He looked at me confused. "Cursed by whom and what is the curse", he asked me.

I hissed dispassionately for the sake of acting and replied, "By humankind. They curssssse and hate that which they don't undersssstand much like how you demigodssss cursssse monssssstersssss."

His eyes widened and he took a step back. "So you are a monster", he declared.

My black tipped forked tongue flicked forward and my feathery tail swished as I hissed. "Misssserable Half-breed I am asssss much a monsssster assss you are a murderer." He took a step back being offended but I continued. "Nay little hatchling, I am a Sssssurvivor. I am the Ssssurvivor."

"Don't call me Half-breed", he yelled at me. "Besides, do you have a name?"

"Namessss have power young one."

He glared at me and said, "You're clearly not a god."

I smiled and replied, "I never ssssaid I wasss. If I musssst give you a name then sssso be it. Call me Perssseusssss." At that statement I unfurled my ebony wings. Crouching, I lept up ten feet in the air and flew away from them. I will have to hunt soon. Blood never keeps very long and it is the only thing that is buying me more time.

Thalia's POV-

I never thought it would come to this. I have no idea how it happened. There is one small comfort in my lonely existence. _I am a Patron. _I was accused of being in love with a boy. Instead of just kicking me out of the Hunt, Artemis cursed me. She made me a were-cat. Other demigods heard of my tale. Not my friends of course but heroes who have fallen out of the entertainment of the gods. We gathered together and formed a group of Demigods and we called ourselves the Eroi Caduti* because not many demigods know Italian.

Before you ask, yes Nico is apart of our group. We don't do much these days. Just the usual stuff. You know, kill monsters, toy with the titans, and scorn the gods. We also are hunting for my cousin, Percy Jackson. Whispers have reached us of a being that even monsters are terrified of. I hope it can be an ally to us.

"Nekko, Nekko, word has reached us from our base in New York! We found out what it looks like and by Erebus's sword you won't believe what I am about to tell you." That was Paura. We all have names we christen ourselves with since we clearly aren't heroes anymore.

I looked at her anxiously and asked, "What is it?"

"The creature's name is Perseus."

That hit me like a ton a bricks. "Hair color, eye color, appearance and anything else you know about it. I want to know everything", I demanded.

"Porcelain blue-white skin. Has horns, about four of 'em coming out of his head. Two are small two are big*. Really dark inky black hair. Has a tail with feathers on it. Has some sweet ass wings to, black ones with spikes. He has fangs and a black tipped forked tongue, like a snake." He pause for a breath and then told me his eye color.

My sweet blue spotted tail. One icy _green_ eye and one yellow one. It has to be him. I'm so sure of it. I bet my icy blue cat slit eyes on it. I sank backward into my chair, just stunned beyond believing.

Paura gently shook me and said, "Miss Nekko, what do we do?"

We locked eyes and I smiled and said, "Do? We will do something! Pack your bags! We are going to New York to find my cousin."

Cheers rang throughout the warehouse.

Perseus~

I curl inwardly in horror as I am looking at the corpse at my feet. Why am I cursed to this existence? At least I don't have much longer. I wish I could have seen some of my old friends, you know, before they were betrayed or betrayed us.

Blood is the only thing that sustains me. I need only and hour of sleep a week. I fished my magical Iphone that I nicked from Hermes. Scrolling through my playlist of songs, I picked Demons by Imagine Dragons.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see are all made of gold_

My feet kept moving. Taking me through the back alleyways of New York.

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail a__re the worst of all_

_and the blood's run stale_

Trash and dust litter the alley but I don't notice because the lyrics of this song are getting to my head.

_I wanna hide the truth _

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside _

_There's no where we can hide_

My beast is reflected outwards and I am glad no one I know can see me right now.

_No matter what we breed _

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

I can see my life when it was at the turning point.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

At that point everything was blocked out. All I could see and hear was my memories. Oh Sophie, I wish I would've told them. My memories rolled over my mind like a never ending nightmare. It wasn't until the song ended did the cloud of misery and self-loathing leave as well.

I look up at the sky and sigh deeply. "Will there ever be any way out of this hellish existence?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't honestly know Perce, but I do know that you have to options now. Revenge or Redemption."

I whirled around and standing before me was Nico.

**Toodles-**

**I have a chapter to rewrite for a different story.**

**Nightshade out**

**P.S. Sorry for not updating**


End file.
